


Discretion

by digthewriter



Series: 365-word stories-hogwarts365 [27]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Cross-Generation Relationship, HP: EWE, Hogwarts Express, M/M, Pining, Professors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7291945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes secrets can be sexy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> NOTES: Each chapter is written for a challenge - for a prompt. The word limit is 365 per chapter. That's why the chapters might seem short to you. Thanks! Prompts come from [HOGWARTS365](http://hogwarts365.livejournal.com/)

"Please," he whimpered, his legs spread apart, his face pressed against the door in the toilet inside the Hogwarts Express. "Please, Mr Malfoy."

"It's Professor," Draco replied, his voice trembling too but managed to keep himself in control.

James's trousers were down to his ankles, his pants still mid-thigh and Draco pressed the head of his cock against James's hole. He wasn't using any lube, not yet; he was going to make James beg for it more, and more, before he'd give the boy the satisfaction. 

James whined. " _Professor Malfoy_ , I need..." He gasped; Draco pressed in a little deeper but pull out immediately.

"Shh!" Draco spat out. He'd placed a silencing charm around them, but James didn't know that. He liked it when he fucked James all quiet—like they'd been doing it since the night of James's seventeenth birthday.

"Sorry, Professor," James whispered and pushed back against Draco's cock. "I need you. Need you so bad, though."

James's voice still wavered and Draco nearly lost all of his resolve. He mumbled a spell to coat his fingers with lube and slicked James's hole before he slicked his own prick and pushed in.

They'd not been doing this for long, and it'd only started on the night of James's birthday party at the manor. Potter, Harry that is, and the rest of the guests were out in the living room as Draco'd first fucked James in the guest bathroom. James requested that as a birthday wish and Draco, never being able to deny his attraction to the eldest Potter, easily granted it.

When he finished, Draco turned James around and dropped to his knees. He loved looking up at James with his cock in Draco's mouth. That look James gave him, every time, made almost getting caught worth it.

They walked out quietly. James first, and then Draco followed a few minutes later.

As he rounded the corner, Draco saw Potter, Harry that is, with his hand on Scorpius's shoulder. Draco raised an eyebrow and Scorpius quickly ran away, as if he'd been caught doing something he shouldn't be.

"Professor Potter," Draco said, coolly.

"Malfoy," Potter replied, biting his lip, and brushed past Draco.


	2. Chapter 2

What Draco saw on the Hogwarts Express left him with a bad feeling. Why was his son alone with Potter? Why did he run away when he saw Draco on the train. Surely, there were a few professors on that train.

It'd been a few weeks and he'd determined himself to find out about it, ask Scorpius about his actions, and if it came to it, talk to Potter himself.

It all really had started because of Potter, anyway. If his second son wasn't such good friends with Scorpius, Draco would've never come across Potter again. It was fine they were both professors at Hogwarts, but they never had to talk to each other. Not more than normal. But once their sons had started attending the school, _everything_ changed.

It was Scorpius's idea to throw James's seventeenth birthday party at the Malfoy Manor, and well, everything had started _then_ too.

James. Draco's cock stirred just thinking about the boy. He hadn't had much of him before the term started, and then he'd only had a taste of him on the train. Now, Draco wanted more.

He knew he shouldn't. But, it wasn't as if James kept his distance, either. He'd show up in empty corridors when Draco didn't know anyone was around. He'd brush his hand against Draco's, or worse, bump into Draco on a crowded staircase and rub his leg against Draco's groin.

That boy was trouble. But, Draco also craved him something fierce.

It didn't surprise Draco much when he entered his quarters, which were locked, turned the lamps on his room, and found James waiting on his bed.

"Evening, Professor," James said. His collared shirt was open, tie, shoes, and socks on the floor, and a very prominent bulge in his trousers.

"You've been busy," Draco said, nodding towards James's erection.

"I've been resisting touch myself, failingly, as I waited for you," James replied. He started to unbuckle his belt while Draco simply stood there and gaped.

Was it really happening? Was Draco really going to take him right then and there? His throat went dry at the thought and before he knew it, James was naked and on his knees. Ready.


	3. Chapter 3

They'd not fucked on a bed yet, so Draco jumped at the opportunity as fast as he could. He thrust in and out of James while James's face was muffled in the pillow. He was gripping it tight and moaning so bloody deliciously, Draco was sure those noises were going to haunt him in his dreams. 

They were finally free to do this as they pleased. Take as much time as it was needed. Draco cried out his orgasm as he spilled inside James, orgasming half due to the freedom he felt for being with James like this. 

"Fuck, Professor," James said as Draco pulled out of him. 

"How do you want to come?" Draco asked, unwilling to stop touching James. 

"I want to fuck your face, _Professor_ ," James said with a sly smile. 

Draco bit his lower lip and positioned himself on the floor as James stood up tall in front of him, his cock at eye-level with Draco. "Do your worst, boy."

#

Draco finally discovered James's secret of how he managed to find, and corner Draco in the empty corridors of the castle. He was using his father's bloody _Marauder's Map_. It's how Potter had stalked him when they were in sixth year. He released an exasperated sigh at how, one way or another, he was falling victim to the bloody Potter clan. It wouldn't surprise him if Albus was also so _obsessed_ with Draco. 

After demanding it by withholding sex, James finally surrendered it. For a short time, anyway as he claimed that if Potter found out it was "missing" he was going to be in a lot of trouble. 

Draco tried not to roll his eyes and scold James at that. He was almost glad that James wasn't taking Potions with Draco that year, or he would have surely increased his demands of him. 

One evening, when Draco took a break from grading papers, he summoned the map. He wanted to know where James was, and as expected, he was in the library with his brother and Hugo Weasley. However, Draco was irritated to find Scorpius with Potter in Potter's office. 

Immediately, Draco got up off his chair and headed off.


	4. Chapter 4

Right when Draco was getting ready to enter Potter's office, James called for him.

"What are you doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"My son is in there with Potter," Draco said, scowling. "How did you—"

"I came to see my Dad, Draco," James said softly, stepping closer towards Draco, and smiled. He laced his fingers with Draco's and squeezed lightly. "Seeing you is just a pleasant surprise."

James licked his lower lip and leaned towards Draco, they were almost at the same height, and Draco was about to lean into the kiss when Potter opened the door.

"What is going on..." Potter said and stiffened immediately.

Draco looked past Potter's shoulder and found his son fixing his robes. Was he straightening them? What exactly were Potter and Scorpius doing in Potter's office? Scorpius excelled in Defence Against the Dark Arts, and wouldn't have required any extra lessons.

"Why is my son here so late in the evening, Potter?" Draco snapped. James had let go of Draco's hand as soon as Potter had opened his office door, and he seemed to have retreated slightly.

"What are you doing here with _my_ son, Malfoy?" Potter retorted. He looked between Draco and James and then glared at Draco. "Don't think I haven't noticed the way you two look at each other in the Great Hall or how you simply _conveniently_ are walking about the castle?"

"Dad—"

"Go to your room, James," Potter said sternly and Draco didn't turn around to see, but could feel James walk away.

"Leave us, Scorpius," Draco said, and Scorpius quickly ran way. This time, Draco did turn and watch his son depart, before he whirled around to face Potter.

He marched into Potter's office, pushing Potter out of the way.

"I think it's time you explain yourself," Draco demanded.

" _Me_?" Potter sounded put off. "You're the one _fucking_ my son!"

Draco's eyes widened with surprise. Potter knew? Why hadn't he said anything? Who else knew? Did James tell his family? 

"Yes, Malfoy, I know. And I can't do anything about it because he's informed me he's seventeen, and of legal age in the wizarding world. Free to choose what he wishes."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note, this story is going to take a weird turn, or at least in my book, anyway. The characters are desperate, and really fucked up. LOL. I hope you enjoy.

"And _what_ are you doing with _my_ son?" Draco asked. What Potter had just told him had nearly yanked the floor from under him. Potter was aware he and James, were fucking. It wasn't more than that. He didn't think James was taking it as if they were in a relationship.

From the beginning, James had told Draco he fancied him, sexualised him, but never anything more. They'd never discussed _feelings_. Now, he was starting to worry that perhaps, James had feelings for him. That nearly sent him in another panic.

"Nothing," Potter said, not meeting Draco's eye.

"Are you bloody serious?" Draco snapped. "My son is fucking fifteen years old, Potter. Surely you—"

"I haven't touched him. I mean, not that way. There's nothing…" Potter said, quietly. He was _clearly_ guilty of something, and Draco wanted to know exactly what it was.

He took out his wand and quickly pressed it under Potter's chin. "You need to tell me exactly what my son was doing here, Potter. What you'd been doing with him on the Hogwarts Express that day?"

Potter chuckled. "You mean when you were fucking James in the toilet?"

"We've already discussed James is of age…"

"We haven't _discussed_ anything, Draco," Potter said, and Draco felt chill rush down his spine. Potter never called him by his first name. And the way he'd said it…it was rather peculiar.

"My son is fifteen," Draco said. When Potter didn't say anything, Draco added, "How long has _nothing_ been going on?"

"On his fifteenth birthday..." Potter gulped, "I watched him. He'd come over to hang out with Al, and when Al was in the shower, I watched him touch himself. He was a few feet away from me. I didn't touch him."

"You've _never_ touched him?"

"I...I sucked him off..." Potter paused. "...on the train. That day when you saw us..."

"And?" Draco asked, now fully furious. If James had approached him, wanting to fuck, to touch, _anything_ at fifteen, he would’ve refused him. He was sure of it.

At least, he told himself that.

"What else, Potter?" Draco demanded. Potter looked so guilty Draco was sure there was a lot more coming.


	6. Chapter 6

"Sucking him off counts as touching, Potter. You had sex with my son. He's—"

"He's persistent," Potter said. "I mean, I resisted as much as I could. You don't understand, Malfoy."

Draco had quite a good understanding of finding himself attracted to someone who was less than half his age, and giving into the desire of it. This was all too bizarre. What a bloody mess he'd gotten himself into. What a mess he was in with Potter.

His head was spinning, and he'd no idea if he wanted to hear more. He'd no idea, what he'd do after he'd heard it all.

Draco waited, his wand still pressed against Potter's throat, and he waited for Potter to continue.

"I never let him touch me. He's never done anything to me like that. I won't let him. He likes to put on a show for me. And tonight...I mean he wanted to..."

"What?" Draco asked, anxious and curious.

"He sat in my lap. He likes to do that. His back against my chest as I hold him and he tells me about his day. Sometimes he touches himself, and I just watch. Today he was..." Potter gulped visibly again.

Draco made the mistake of glancing down to discover that Potter was hard. _Huge mistake_. 

"What. Happened. Today?" Draco asked, over pronouncing every word as he tried to get a hold of himself. The way he was bothered about this was not the way a father should be bothered. He wasn't upset that Scorpius did all those things with Potter, in theory, he was upset, but he was more bothered right now that he was in the same room as Potter, and Potter was aroused. Draco wanted to find—

"He sat in my lap and started to rock back and forth. It wasn't—just he was touching himself, he was grinding himself on me today, against my cock. He made me come—we both came together. I didn't want to—with him—"

"Then why did you?" Draco asked, surprised at the strain in his voice. The venomous tone showing the outrage and masking the jealousy.

"He just... he just looks _so_ much like you, Draco."


	7. Chapter 7

Draco removed his wand from Potter's throat and brought it to his side.

"Dra—"

Draco's hand shot up again, the wand at Potter's face, shutting him up, before it moved towards the door and slammed it shut. A quick flick of his wrist and the door locked.

"This will stop," Draco said, taking a step closer to Potter.

"Yes," Potter said, swallowing.

"You'll _never_ be in a room alone with my son again." Potter nodded frantically. "Say it. Say it, Potter."

"I'll never—I'll never be in a room—I'll never be alone with Scorpius again."

"Good," Draco said, he kept walking towards Potter as Potter kept stepping back. Eventually, Draco'd cornered Potter against the wall with nowhere to go and the door locked.

Draco dropped his wand on the floor and his hand came up to cup Potter's face.

"Malfoy..." Potter whispered.

" _Shut. Up. Potter_ ," Draco snarled, before he jammed his thigh between Potter's legs; Potter moved down, rubbing his groin against it.

Potter was obviously hard. Draco was too. He'd not realised when he'd become like that—listening to Potter explain the things he did with his son—and—

"Is there more than one Marauder's Map?"

"What?" Potter said, more like gasped, in surprise. "Uh—yeah. I'd the original one; a few years ago, Albus and James managed to replicate it. They showed it to me, since they both wanted one and well—why?"

Draco did think it rather convenient James’d showed up right when he was going to walk-in on Potter and Scorpius. Did James know?

Draco didn't have enough time to focus because Potter squirmed against him, his erection pressing against Draco's thigh; he breathed the words, "Kiss me." Draco grabbed Potter by the back of his neck and pulled him close.

He left Potter with a bruising kiss, biting his lower lip, strong enough to almost draw blood.

Potter moaned and before Draco could stop himself, their trousers were down, and they were rutting against each other like a couple of horny teenagers. Draco tried not to focus on how, not long ago, James’s legs were wrapped around Draco, and now, all he wanted was…to feel Potter inside him.


	8. Chapter 8

Draco fucked Potter's mouth with his tongue as Potter moaned against him. He held both his and Draco's cock in his hand and stroked them slowly. He couldn't help himself as he compared Potter's moans to James's and how, if he'd kept his eyes closed, he wouldn't have been able to tell the difference between the two. Except, he _could_ tell the difference between the way Potter's hands were on him — they _were_ different than James's.

Potter scraped his stubble against Draco's skin, sending a new set of shivers down his spine; his hands were rough as they staked a claim on Draco's person. Throwing his head back, Draco moaned Potter's name. Potter's mouth was on Draco's neck; he sucked, licked, and bit, continuing to rub their erections together.

"My desk," Potter breathed against Draco's skin. "I've got lube—"

"What do you want?" Draco looked at Potter—willing to do _anything_ , but wanting to know at the same time.

"I wanna be inside you, Draco. Please. Please let me, Draco. Let me fuck you," Potter begged, and it was the sweetest and the most intoxicating thing.

James liked to beg.

But James always begged for Draco to fuck him. Never did he ever express any desire for anything else. He liked getting on his hands and knees and having Draco pound into him. He liked it when Draco got him off with his hands, his mouth; but with Potter—Harry—it was something else.

Could Draco admit this was a moment he'd waited his entire life for? Would he be willing to admit that part of his attraction towards James was because of Harry? Never in his life had he thought he’d have him. Have Harry Potter. He’d maybe settled for an imitation that fulfilled the fantasy.

They stumbled back together. Attached chest to chest, groin to groin, feet moving in unison, until they reached Potter's desk and he rummaged through the contents.

Draco started to yank his trousers off all the way, removing his shoes first, and as he got ready to position himself over Potter's desk, Potter stopped him.

"No, face me," Potter said. "I want to be able to look at you."


	9. Chapter 9

Potter was a man of his words. He never took his eyes off Draco, even when he came inside him, even when Draco had shut his own eyes as he spilled all over his stomach.

Bloody hell. He'd been fucking James for weeks--now he'd just had Harry Potter come inside him. How was he going to explain—what was he going to do about this?

Potter's hot breath on Draco's face was his only warning when he pressed his lips against Draco again and gave him a firm, bruising kiss. Draco kissed him back, partially as an instinct reaction—partly because he'd _always_ wanted to kiss Potter.

Draco had to admit, Potter wasn't the only fucked up adult in the room.

When Potter pulled out of Draco, placing a cleansing charm over them. A cool tingling feeling travelled up Draco's body. He looked at Potter, and he was looking down at Draco, an expression somewhere between wonder and endearment.

Draco's stomach churned.

"Does James know about you and Scorpius?" he asked; it was the only thing he could do. It was the only other thing he'd been thinking about besides how much he'd wanted Potter. Again.

"I couldn't say..." Potter looked uncomfortable in his own skin. "Draco, I can't even...I mean, I don't even know..."

"You will never touch him again." Draco raised his hand to shut Potter up again. "Promise me, Harry."

"What about you and James?" Potter asked. "Will you continue _seeing_ my son?"

"What do you take me for?" Draco asked scowling, and he got up to summon his robes.

Potter watched him as Draco put on his pants, his eyes darkening, making Draco's cock twitch.

"A selfish prick. A right bastard. Someone who holds a grudge for far longer than necessary," Potter replied coolly. He'd not taken his eyes off Draco as Draco got dressed.

When Draco had all of his clothes on, he motioned to take a step away from Potter, but Potter snaked his arms around Draco's waist. He pulled Draco into a kiss again. It started out soft but soon Potter sucked on Draco's lower lip for dear life. Draco all but melted into Potter's arms.


	10. Chapter 10

Kissing Potter was nothing like kissing his son. Potter kissed like a man. His hands were strong and steady like a man. His stubble grazed again Draco's cheek, surely going to leave burn marks, and Draco revelled in the feeling. It'd been a while since he'd been _taken_ , and that's exactly what Potter was doing right now. He was _claiming_ Draco.

They stood there for several minutes. Kissing as if they'd reached the end of their first date, except, Draco was fully dressed and Potter was only wearing a button down shirt that was half open.

When Potter's erection pressed against Draco's thigh, an indication that he was ready to go again, Draco took a step back. Potter may very well be ready, but Draco was not. He'd had a long day, not to mention a very confusing, convoluted one, and he needed space.

"I'll need to speak with James," he said, grabbing his wand, pressing down on his robes to even them out. It reminded him of Scorpius and how he'd caught Scorpius doing the same not half an hour ago. "And I will speak to Scorpius."

"What will you say?" Potter asked, running a hand through his hair. He'd grabbed his trousers and had started to put them on as well. Draco found that to be quite a shame since he liked the view of Potter's thick cock.

"I've no idea," he replied. "But, you can't—you won't—"

Potter smiled. He looked triumphed by Draco's pleading and Draco wanted to smack that smirk off his face immediately.

"You're jealous," Potter said.

"He's fifteen," Draco said.

"And you're jealous," Potter said, that smile widening into a grin.

Draco stepped closer to Potter and raked his fingers through his hair. A moment later, he tugged on his locks, hard. "Keep this up, Potter, and I'll push you down on your knees and give you something to smile about."

"Is that a promise, Malfoy?"

Draco released his grip on Potter, but didn't stop glaring at him. Would he play the James Sirius card this moment? Finally make that smile disappear?

It seemed that Potter read Draco's mind and straightened up. "You'll end it with James, right?"


	11. Chapter 11

"I...after this... I don't see how I could be with James again," Draco said honestly. Even if this was the one and only time he was going to be with Potter, Draco was never going to be with James again.

He couldn't.

Draco was a bastard but he wasn't that much of an arsehole. Besides, if James found out Draco had had sex with his father, there was no way he'd want to continue either. Or Draco hoped. He'd no idea how James would take this news.

"I will need you to do one thing for me though," Draco said and Potter looked up. Eager. "Please destroy any and all replications of the map. It's how James found me outside your office today, it's how he finds me everywhere, and now— I mean I don't even want to imagine—"

"Consider it done. I can summon the copy they made, or if they made more than one copy, and destroy them all. I'll have to determine which one is the original one though."

"I have the original Marauder's Map in my possession," Draco said. When Potter raised an eyebrow he continued, "I demanded it from James because he often used it to find me around the castle."

Potter chuckled and shook his head. Draco didn't need to think hard to know what he was thinking.

"Like father, like son," Draco said.

Potter kissed Draco again, he seemed hesitant to let Draco go as his hold on Draco was tight. "When can I see you again?"

"I don't know," Draco replied honestly. "This is going to be a mess to sort out, and I'm not sure if seeing each other is a good idea..."

"Don't, Draco," Potter said. "I can't let you go. Not now. Not after I've had you like this. This is what I've wanted...for a long time. It took me years to come to terms with how I felt about you. How I _wanted_ you..."

"And then you went with a younger version of me," Draco said. He'd not meant for it to come out so venomously, but when the words left him, he finally accepted how upset he was about this.


	12. Chapter 12

Potter visibly sighed with frustration. Draco thought for a moment that maybe he was being a bit harsh about this since he too had been fucking James but--he'd not fucked James _because_ he wanted Potter. He wanted James--because well--he was there. 

"Okay," Draco said when Potter looked as though he were in pain. 

"Okay?" 

"I won't torment you anymore, but I'll need time. Time to...process this." 

Potter nodded enthusiastically. "Okay. Take all the time you need. Just...don't make me wait _too_ long." 

"Why? Afraid you'll get over me?" 

Potter gave a sharp laugh. "No, afraid I might do something rash." When Draco raised an eyebrow, he added, "I don't know? Show up in your quarters in the middle of the night." 

"Shite," Draco mumbled to himself. This time, Potter remained quiet and waited for Draco to finish his thought. "James had managed to sneak into my rooms a while back and I'm not sure how he'd done that. I'll need to place strong wards--" 

"I'll take care of it," Potter said. 

"What? How?" 

Potter smirked. "I teach Defence, Draco. I've learned a few things since the war and my time with the DMLE. James won't be able to break through your wards again." 

"And you?" Draco asked. 

"I'll only be there when you invite me in." 

"Oh?" Draco said in almost a teasing tone. "You'd like for me to _invite_ you in next time?" 

Draco had no idea what he was doing. He was awful at flirting. Most of the time he pulled, it was the other bloke starting things up with him; this also included both James _and_ Potter. 

Potter licked his lower lip and took a step closer to Draco. "Next time when you invite me in, it'll be after a proper date. I want to make this real and not just something we do in passing." 

"It won't be an easy road," Draco said. 

"My life's never been easy," Potter replied. He placed a hand on Draco's shoulder and pulled him in close. He brushed Draco's lips with his, tempting him. Waiting for Draco to claim his offer; his kiss. 

Draco shook his head and kissed Potter.

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

By the time Draco returned to his rooms, he found James sitting outside the door for him. He was holding, what Draco thought, was one of the copies of the maps. This way he could have found Draco anywhere, but still he waited outside his room. Draco wondered how long he'd been there. 

"You were with my dad for a long time," James said, not looking up from the parchment he was holding. 

"I—Listen, James, now's not the time to—"

"He's fooling around with Scorpius, you know," James said, sounding angry, but not with his father. He was angry with Draco. 

"I know. That's going to stop now," Draco said. 

"Why?" James asked sounding annoyed. "It doesn't have to stop. They're doing what we're doing. Why are you so against stopping them if they're having a good time?" 

"Why?" Draco said with a dry laugh. "A good time? Because my son's _fifteen_ years old. And Potter's—I am—" 

"Fucking me," James said softly. "Aren't you?" He looked up from where he was sitting, his eyes wide and hopeful, and it nearly broke Draco's heart. 

Draco bit the inside of his cheek and tried to keep his composure. Even if James's voice was low and he was sure that the corridor was empty, this wasn't a conversation to be had in a public place. He needed time to think of what he was going to say, of how he was going to let James down. He needed space from every Potter possible. 

"Let's talk tomorrow," Draco said, trying to brush past James who stood up quickly and grabbed Draco by the elbow. Draco stopped to look at James, his eyes filled with questions Draco wasn’t ready to answer. 

James was far too close for comfort and Draco couldn't believe how quickly things had changed. Before, if James were like this--an hour ago when James _was_ like this, Draco would have kissed him. Pulled him close, dragged him inside, and fucked him against the wall.

Now, he still had Potter’s come inside him. He only felt afraid, regretful, _disgusted_ with himself. 

"You smell like sex," James said, his voice barely audible. "You smell like _him_."


	14. Chapter 14

Draco knew the expression on his face gave him away. He opened his mouth to say something but James cut him off. 

"How could you? After knowing what he's been doing to your son?" James scoffed, as if he was in disbelief. "I thought you--I didn't realise..." He seemed to stop himself and started to turn away. 

"Didn't realise what?" Draco asked, grabbing James's arm. 

James yanked his arm free. "Don't touch me." 

"James, I'm sorry. I don't...I don't know what to say." Draco could have said that he shouldn't have allowed this _thing_ between them. But he knew that would be nothing but a lie. Draco liked how he and James were, even if it was wrong, and there was no excuse for it. 

James started to move away from Draco and Draco wanted to reach out and comfort him, but he knew he'd lost the right. He'd be lucky if James didn't hex him right there and then go around telling everyone at Hogwarts their secrets. 

"This is what you want?" James spat out. There was something in his eyes Draco couldn't decipher. 

"I didn't want to hurt you." 

"And your son?" James was daring Draco. Daring for him to lose his resolve and come after him. But Draco knew better. He wasn't going to create a scene where anyone could see. 

"I don't want him to get hurt, either, but...shit..." He ran a hand through his hair. 

James scoffed. "Yeah." 

"I just need time. I need time to sort this all out. What I want to say to you. What I need to tell Scorpius--" 

"He'll move on." 

Draco raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" 

James gave him a long, hard look. It seemed as though James were contemplating whether he wanted to tell Draco or if he just wanted to walk away. "You think my dad's the only one Scorpius is fooling around with?" He rolled his eyes before adding, "Please. Think again." 

"What...are you talking about?" 

"I know my dad's not fucking him. They fool around, but never _sex_. Not like you and me--" 

"Who else knows about my son and Professor Potter?" 

"Just me."


End file.
